


Possession

by leeexiij



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Violence, more tags will be added, sex trafficing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeexiij/pseuds/leeexiij
Summary: When Isabella Reigns is abducted and taken to an underground bdsm club, she fears she will never reunite with her only remaining kin - her older brother Roman. What happens when a certain Dean Ambrose feels a bond towards the raven-haired beauty and decides to rescue her from an impending life of exploitation and exchange it for one full of love? What if a certain Seth Rollins decides he wants the girl too? Will the siblings ever reunite?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have this story up on ff.net but i decide to upload it here as well! enjoy and please feel free to leave any reviews in the comment section. xoxo 
> 
> disclaimer: this story will NOT be for everyone. it contains very mature themes and graphic content. read at your own risk.

Isabella hummed lightly to herself as she crossed the street. The sun was big and bright in the sky, and there was a slight breeze that accompanied the warmth that wrapped itself around her body like a blanket. It was such a nice day out that she didn't mind walking home. She sent a quick text to her brother Roman, letting him know that her ride had cancelled. Although her walk from school to home was less than a mile, Isabella knew her over-protective big brother would not approve of her trek alone, and with good reason. In surrounding towns, young women between the ages of 20-25 were being taken in broad daylight. No traces are left behind; no indicators to who was taking these girls or where they were taking them. The only remnants of these kidnappings were items dropped during the struggle. Isabella had been listening to all of the safety precautions enforced by Roman, her school, and the local authorities, but didn't necessarily take these directions seriously. She didn't believe that, in such a small town, someone could get snatched up in the light of day without there being any witnesses. Especially not on a day like this. It was too beautiful, too peaceful.

So, the young girl continued her walk at a leisurely pace. She had yet to receive any phone calls from Roman which indicated that he was currently in a business meeting and probably wouldn't get her message until later - by then she would already be home.

The brunette only had a quarter of a mile left of her journey when a feeling of paranoia set in. Her unhurried steps turned into long strides as she rushed to get home. The feeling in the pit of Isabella's stomach was nothing she had ever experienced before and it was unsettling. A few minutes passed and the feeling had only gotten stronger. As she went to turn onto her street, a black van with deeply tinted windows pulled up in front of her. The doors flew open and, before Isabella had the chance to react, two sets of hands grabbed her arms and legs and dragged her into the van. Isabella instinctively began yelling for help whilst clawing at everything in her path, but she was grabbed by the waist and throw backwards before she could even get to the door.

"I was hoping you would be more cooperative, love." One of the men told her. He had a quite noticeable British accent and dark brown hair. "Get me the duct tape and the handcuffs. This one is gonna be a fighter." He laughed alongside two other men while Isabella cowered in fear.

"No, don't touch me!" She screamed, kicking at the British man as he approached her with the items in hand. He simply laughed at her before placing a strip of the silver tape over her mouth, muffling her screams. Isabella continued to kick her legs as she was rolled over onto her stomach. Heaviness weighed down on her legs and she turned her head to see the British man straddling her lower half. He grabbed her wrists roughly, yanking them behind her back as she wiggled desperately beneath him and let out muffled protests. Tears trickled down her face as she heard the click of the cuffs enclosing around her wrists; the cool metal almost enough to send a chill down her spine.

She was helpless now - completely and entirely helpless.

Isabella was rolled back over and forcefully propped up against the side of the van, situated so she could clearly see her four captors. A bald man approached her and wiped a stray tear away with his thumb, sucking the droplet off his finger with a sadistic glint in his eyes. "You're a pretty lil thing, aren't ya?" He spoke with a broad Swedish accent, his native intonation thick. "It's going to be hard having to keep myself from getting a piece of you." He gripped the back of her thigh roughly, kneading his fingers into her round bottom. Isabella kicked and screamed against the duct tape as the Swede placed a nauseating kiss to her concealed lips.

"Alright, Cesaro, that's enough." A large, intimidating, bald man spoke. He was in a suit whereas the other men were dressed casually. "We were given specific rules not to touch her once she was apprehended so, unless you're going to buy her, keep your hands off."

Cesaro smirked challengingly at Kane, his hand still firmly gripping Isabella's ass. The small girl whimpered in pain when he roughly grabbed her by the hair and pulled her towards the other man. "C'mon big guy, don't act like you wouldn't love to have your way with her." The larger man rolled his eyes. Cesaro, unsatisfied with that response, tore the duct tape off Isabella's mouth in another attempt to pull a confession from Kane. "What about this mouth, Kane, huh?" He grabbed her jaw aggressively, pointing towards the girls mouth as he spoke.

Kane sighed. "What about it?"

"You're not even looking. You can't tell me you don't want this mouth wrapped around your little red monster." Cesaro laughed alongside the British man before looking back at Kane with a challenging look in his eyes. The look on the larger mans face showed displeasure. "Okay, okay... How about these though?"

Isabella squirmed and kicked at Cesaro as his hand gripped the hem of her tank top. "No, please don't! Please!" She begged with tears running down her face. He ignored her pleas and pulled the top up all the way up, grinning at the sight of her lacy pink bra. Closing her eyes as to not see the many sets of eyes trained on her chest, Isabella cried, letting out sobs as grimy hands cupped her breasts.

"Still don't wanna fuck her, Kane?" Cesaro asked. Isabella grit her teeth at the question, fearing the response.

"I'm not one for non-consensual sex."

The Swiss man scoffed. "Well I'm not one to pass up the opportunity to fuck a pretty young thing like this one so," He turned to Isabella whose eyes were now open and filled with fear. "You ready for my cock, love?"

As he moved to grab her, a heavily tattooed arm wrapped around her bare waist and dragged her back and behind the body it belonged to. The man, too, was bald with bronzed skin and a broad chest. She had yet to see his face, but Isabella could already tell that he was handsome. "Enough! No one is putting their hands on her." His voice was deep and intimidating and Isabella didn't like how his arm was still draped across her waist, shielding her beside him. Not that she was going to say anything.

Cesaro glared at the man before slumping against the van door next to Kane. "Why the fuck do you care who puts their hands on her, Orton?"

It was silent for a minute as the question was being contemplated. Quietly and unconvincingly, the tattooed man said, "I don't." By the looks of it, no one believed Orton; including Isabella. She still didn't trust him, but there was most definitely a reason why he stopped Cesaro from raping her. But what?

After a few choice words were mumbled under Cesaro's breathe, he took up a conversation with the British guy while Kane feigned interest in something on his phone. Isabella's shirt was still bunched up beneath her armpits but, with her arms so tightly restrained behind her back, there was nothing she could do to cover herself up. She drew her knees up to her chest to conceal her exposed breasts. Silent tears trickled down her face as she thought about Roman. Would she ever see him again? Most, if not all, of the girls that were abducted by these men were never found - despite how hard detectives worked in searching for them. Isabella bit back as sob at the thought.

"How are you doing?" A hushed voice wondered. The voice was close, close enough to cause Isabella to cower in fear.

She looked up and saw the man that pulled her away from Cesaro. Orton, she recalls. She stared at him with puffy, bloodshot eyes and paled cheeks. The helpless look on Isabella's face said more to Orton than words ever could. "W-where are you taking m-me?" The brunette asked softly, her voice raspy from the excessive crying and screaming.

Orton sighed. He hated that question. Having to explain the horrors of the underground corporation that employed him - speaking aloud of what he partook in - was burdensome, but then seeing the look on the girls' face as he explained what the trade was and why they were taken was plain awful. He hated his "job", he really did, but once you're in a business like that - there is no going back.

"You're going to be sold... To a member of our club."

Isabella looked puzzled yet fearful at the same time. "For what?"

The tattooed man opened his mouth to speak when a heavily accented voice cut him off with a sadistically cheery ring to it. "As a permanent sex toy, my dear!" Barrett laughed almost maniacally at the look of pure horror he was given. He would never get sick of seeing the color completely drain from their faces. It was priceless every time.

Isabella had to force the bile in her stomach from heading north. Yes, she assumed that her kidnapping was no different than the others she heard on the news but it wasn't guaranteed. Either way her situation was far from good, but in any other kidnapping at least the victim had a chance of being rescued. In this particular case, the ratio of girls being kidnapped to girls being rescued was 12:0. With statistics like that, there was no hope in Isabella ever being reunited with her brother, instead she was damned to a life of exploitation and abuse.

The small girl let out a sob and hunched over, her grief stricken face hidden in her knees. The sound of an innocent young woman learning her fate had Orton's heart in a vice-like grip. Sure, he had felt sympathy for the other girls but not to this extent. He couldn't even look at her; his eyes found false interest in his shoes. It was nauseating how Cesaro and Barrett found enjoyment in the tears and whimpers and Orton hated them now more than ever.

"Please, I just wanna g-go home." Isabella begged, though the chances of her being released were slim to none. She sniffled. "If you w-want money, I can give it to y-you.." Her brother was by no means wealthy but they were more than comfortable. He owned a gym, wrestled professionally in his free time, and had a separate bank account with money his mother had left for them in her will. Besides, if it meant getting his precious baby sister back; Roman would do just about anything.

The men laughed. "Trust me, sweetheart, the money we're getting just for finding you is more than your family could ever pay." Barrett smirked at her arrogantly, moving over to tuck a strand of dampened hair behind her ear. He leaned forward so that his face was a mere few inches from hers. "And we'll be getting even more once you're sold as a fuck toy. Hell, I may even buy you myself." The British man made a grunting noise as he looked down at Isabella's visible chest before grabbing her by the hair and forcing his lips on hers. Isabella struggled against him, her body unintentionally rubbing against his. The button of her jeans popped open and Barrett's hand sneaked inside, his fingers brushing against the lacy fabric that they concealed.

Barrett swore loudly as the young girl sunk her teeth into his lip. He pulled back and wiped his mouth, growling at the blood that was on his hand. "You little bitch!" He yelled, back handing Isabella. The force of the blow sounded throughout the small van and was accompanied by the pained cries emitted by the small girl. As he was rearing to strike the brunette once more he was roughly pulled back by the collar of his shirt. A pair of venomous blue eyes stared down at him.

"I said enough. Leave her alone." Orton ordered. For some unknown reason, he was feeling more protective over Isabella than all the other girls. He shook it off as nothing more than is irritability towards the kidnappings finally boiling over. Barrett cursed him out before turning towards Cesaro - the two engaging in a business related discussion - but Orton could care less. He looked down at the tearful, scared girl. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly as to not draw any a attention towards them.

Isabella gazed up at him with fearful eyes; her face damp with recent tears, her lips trembling. Her stinging cheek sported a bright red mark that stood out prominently against her tanned skin. Orton moved closer to the girl, sitting in front of her criss-cross so he was more at her level. She was noticeably frightened, her demeanor showing all. "It's okay," He mumbled. "You don't need to be afraid... Not of me at least." Orton waited patiently for any type of a response. Ever so often he would glance over his shoulder to make sure their interaction wasn't being monitored by the others.

Isabella looked from Orton to her shoeless feet and back up again. Should she be afraid of him? In the almost hour that she had been in that van, the blue-eyed man had done nothing to make her fear him but that didn't change the fact that he was involved in her kidnapping. Isabella was conflicted and despite the voice in her head telling her to keep her mouth shut, she decided she had nothing else to lose by talking to this man. "Okay.." She whispered hoarsely. A friendly smile spread across Orton's face upon hearing the confirmation that Isabella did not fear him.

"Good." He said. "I'm Randy, Randy Orton. What's your name?"

The brunette swallowed thickly. "Isabella." Though she was still wary about Randy, there was something about the bald man that made get feel almost safe. It made her wonder why a man like him would kidnap young women for a living. "Isabella Reigns."

Orton's brows furrowed in thought. Her last name sounded familiar but he couldn't remember where he had heard it. He hummed. "Okay, Isabella, how old are you?"

Isabella bit her lip subconsciously, the momentary flickering of Randy's eyes down towards the plump flesh caught between teeth went unnoticed as the girl speculated telling the man more about herself. Since she had already told him her name, there was no loss in revealing her age as well. "Eighteen."

Randy bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from scowling. He sighed. Isabella was their youngest captive yet; they had no one under the age of twenty at the club. He knew that because of her age and astounding beauty, the members would scratch and claw to get their hands on such young, fresh meat. The realization made Orton feel that much more sorry for the brunette. As he opened his mouth to speak, his words were interrupted by Cesaro's voice announcing that they had arrived. "Time to get this show on the road, princess." The swiss man grinned. Randy took it upon himself to escort her inside, knowing very well that the others would be nothing but handsy with her.

"Please don't scream, okay? I don't want to have to put duct tape back over your mouth." Orton whispered. Isabella remained silent, frozen from the fear that coursed through her veins. "Okay?" He pressed on, wanting to make sure the girl was as cooperative as possible. She looked up and nodded. Once the others cleared out Randy helped her out of the van. He noticed how he towered over her by almost a foot as they proceeded into what looked to be an abandoned building.

Three heavily armed guards stood in front of an entryway. These men looked like cold-blooded killers; holding their large guns that were pointed forward, ready to strike at any given moment. They nodded solemnly in acknowledgement at Kane and the others before stepping aside so Isabella could be ushered through the doors. She stood frozen in the doorway, trembling as she peered down a long corridor. Slow and sensual music played in the distance. Randy gave her a gentle nudge forward and proceeded to pull her along by the arm.

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, they reached the end of the corridor, the music louder as it played from behind a concealed entryway. Barrett grabbed the handle and shoved the door open. Isabella's jaw dropped at the numerous scantily dressed or even naked women, many collared and leashed, performing various sexual acts on random men throughout the club. The young girl let out a broken sob as she was faced with what they were going to force her to do. Isabella felt a presence come up behind her so she looked up, her eyes meeting the sadistic eyes of Barrett. He smirked down at her.

"Welcome to the rest of your life, Kitten."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter 2!!! i have done some tweaking to this chapter, and will continue to do so with future chapters as well, so it's a bit different from the one on fanfic.net! 
> 
> remember - leave comments because they make me oh so very happy :)

Isabella stood in shock, wide eyed at the sight in front of her. She blushed instinctively; the various sexual acts that were both consensual and non-consensual being performed before her very eyes were things the raven-haired girl had never witnessed before. Randy grabbed each of her arms as he assumed she would be less than cooperative with him after her first glimpse into the future. He truly and sincerely wished she didn't have to be one of those girls that were strapped to a metal slab before everyone, stripped naked, and whipped viciously on every part of her body as gather spectators watched with sadistic glee. Maybe one of the very rare few that actually treated their pets with love and affection would by her, Randy thought. At this point, though, he could only hope.

He ushered the ravenette throughout the main chamber of the club, scowling at the animalistic looks she was already receiving. Randy had yet to see one Dom that didn't have a reputation of unthinkable cruelty and sexual exploitation take interest in Isabella and that made him almost consider buying the girl himself. Almost.

When they finally reached the employee entrance, the group waited as Kane unlocked the door and stepped aside to allow the others in with Randy and Isabella leading the way. The ravenette stared down at the dark maroon carpet, jumping as the door slammed shut behind them. It seemed as if the walls slowly crept in on them as they walked passed a series of dark mahogany doors labeled with shiny, gold nameplates. At the end of the corridor there was a large door that read in bold letters: "Helmsley".

"Time to meet the boss." Kane announced. He raised his fist and, with a heavy hand, left three solid knocks to the door. A muffled "come in" was heard momentarily after. Kane proceeded to usher the group inside before closing the door behind himself.

Sat behind a large mahogany desk was a middle-aged man with hair shaven down into a buzz cut. From what Isabella could see, the crisp white button-up and black slacks hid a quite muscular body. She watched as he stood up from his desk and straightened out his suit before sauntering over towards her. The young girl shrunk into Randy's side as the man looked her up and down.

"She's perfect." He said. "Seth will love her." At the revelation that she was to be bought by the slimy golden-boy, Randy went stiff.

"Wait, you're selling her to Rollins?"

Hunter nodded and tilted his head to the side. "What? He'll love her! She's exactly what he asked for. Now step aside gentlemen, I must inspect the girl and make sure that she is, in fact, everything Seth desires." The men moved to the sides of the room, including a very reluctant Randy Orton, and took their seats in some rather expensive-looking leather chairs; they were not about to miss this inspection. Randy on the other hand stood closer to the duo and watched over them protectively as Hunter removed his tie, unbuttoning the cuffs on his shirt and rolling the sleeves up to his elbows. Hunter roughly grabbed Isabella's arm and pulled her to his chest, relishing in the look of fear to flash across her gray-blue eyes.

Immediately, the raven haired girl began to struggle with great effort. "Let go of me!" Isabella shouted, shoving at the larger mans chest. Her disobedience was rewarded with a resounding smack to the face - the force of the blow causing her vision to double and cheek to sting horribly.

He looked her deep in the eyes. "Strip. I want you completely naked." Her horrified expression caused a large smile to spread across Hunter's face. "Now." He ordered, growing dangerously impatient. "NOW!"

The booming voice caused Isabella to jump and her eyes to tear up. She turned to Randy for help, his gaze moving from her to the floor. He couldn't stand the look in her icy blue eyes as they screamed for him to protect her from these men - the life she was to be subjected to - but there was nothing he could do. Isabella looked back to Hunter who was glaring at her with an irritated look on his face. The throbbing of her cheek went ignored as shaky hands gripped at the hem of her tank top. She sniffled, her eyes glued to Hunter's shiny dress shoes as she hesitantly pulled the article up past her head. Hunter stared at her round, voluptuous chest with utter satisfaction. His eyes flickered to her shorts and he raised an eyebrow before glancing back up at the trembling girl. Taking a deep breathe, Isabella let the top fall to the floor before undoing her shorts. She prayed it would be the last article of clothing she would have to remove but a feeling in the pit of her stomach said otherwise. Looking up at Hunter, she discarded the shorts atop the wife-beater.

The large man circled Isabella like a hawk, looking her up and down with lust coated approval. After a few laps around the girl he stopped before her and with a lopsided smirk adorning his aged features he said, "Remove the rest - I want to see all of what you have to offer."

"I c-can't..." Isabella cried. "Please don't make me." Being down to her bra and panties in front of five total strangers - kidnappers, especially - was humiliating and degrading enough. She feared what was to happen after the last remaining articles of clothing were removed. Again she was back-handed, the amount of force packed into that blow enough to send the girl to the ground.

Hunter stood over her curled up body, apathetic towards the bright red mark she sported because of him. He crouched down and grabbed a handful of her long raven hair, pulling her on to her knees. He moved his free hand to her back and un-clasped her bra, tugging the undergarment off Isabella's body. She kicked and screamed as the bald man literally tore her panties off and chucked them to the side.

"Cesaro, Barrett - get her up." Hunter ordered.

The ravenette scrambled backwards as the two men started for her. Her back hit a wall sooner than she expected and before Isabella knew it, she was cornered with no means of escape. "No, please," She sobbed, curling up into a ball. Two sets of hands wrapped around each bicep and pulled her up off the ground and to the center of the room, back in front of Hunter. Despite the near bone-crushing grips the men had on her arms, the eighteen year old struggled to get their hands off her.

Hunter nodded with pursed lips and they released her before stepping back to their respective places. Isabella could still feel their fingers curled tightly around her thin arms and she knew hand-shaped bruises were to form in their wake. She fought the urge to step back as the older man took a menacing step forward, as a continuance of infraction on her part would only make her captors more angry, and instead let out a frightened whimper when he was finally standing before her. He gave her naked form a brief once over before beginning the so-called "examination" with the groping of her breasts. Isabella bit her lip to suppress a sob and winced as his rough hands squeezed and played with the flesh.

Hunter hummed to himself as his thumbs brushed over her pert nipples and Isabella swallowed, her firsts clenching into tight balls against her side. He looked up at her with a smirk adorning his aged features. "Nice tits. Now, bend over my desk and spread your legs."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Once her examination was complete, Isabella was carded off to the room where she was to stay until the next auction took place three days from then. Randy took it upon himself to assign her a room, his choice being the one beside his, and even aided in getting her comfortable. Or at least as comfortable as one could be in her situation. He watched as she sat on the bed naked and cried into her hands from his spot in the far corner of the room. Randy wanted to keep his distance for the time being so he wouldn't risk scaring the girl into being afraid of him. That was the last thing he wanted.

"Is there anything you need?" Randy asked, slowly making his way around the bed and stopped to kneeling before the weeping teen. Her head was tilted downward, her raven locks acting as a makeshift veil that covered her near pain-stricken features.

"I.. I wanna g-go home. I want my br-brother." Isabella had never felt more violated in her entire life. She could still feel Hunter's grimy hands all over the most private parts of her body. It felt as if no amount of scalding hot water and rough scrubbing would rid the girl of the invisible remnants that were left on her body.

She thought of her brother - sweet and caring Roman. He worked so long and fought so hard so Isabella would live a good life, get a proper education, have food in her stomach; everything she could possibly want and more. Her heart clenched at the thought of never seeing his smiling face ever again.

Randy cautiously sat beside her, silently cheering when she made no moves to get away from him. Actually, she seemed to visibly relax the closer he got. "I know you do.." He sighed. "I'm.. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you get to see your brother again."

Isabella looked up speechless, her blue eyes wide with surprise. "Really?" She asked, scanning his face for any signs of deceit only to find the sharp features to be adorned with authentic sincerity. Randy nodded and smiled warmly at the awe-struck girl, chuckling and wrapping his arms around her small frame as she all but leaped into his lap for a hug.

She felt so good pressed up against his chest like that and wrapped in his arms. He rested his chin on her head and breathed in the intoxicating, fruity aroma that came from her hair. She smelled amazing. Despite the two wanting to stay in each others arms forever, the warm embrace eventually came to an end. Isabella scooted back some and blushed, embarrassed by the fact that her heart was fluttering in her chest all because of Randy. She knew she shouldn't trust him, considering he was one of her kidnappers, but there was something about him that spoke to her and told her that this man was not like the others she had encountered that day. His tutelage towards her when she was stowed away in that van proved his dependability. Maybe she was wrong but in the end, what did she have to lose by trusting him?

"I'm sure you're exhausted you've... had a long day." Randy spoke, breaking the somewhat uncomfortable silence. He stood up and walked over towards a dresser, coming back with a white t-shirt and bed shorts. "Get changed, you'll be more comfortable in these." Isabella accepted the pajamas with a small smile on her face. Randy glanced at the bed almost longingly with his jaw clenched before looking back at the ravenette. "Well," He cleared his throat. "Goodnight." As Randy turned for the door joining their bedrooms, delicate fingers curled around his wrist.

"Wait!" Isabella exclaimed. Orton spun around to face her once again and allowed himself to be pulled towards the bed until he was standing before the teen; more so towered over. "Do you, um, do you mind sleeping in here tonight? I just.. I'm afraid they'll come in here when I'm sleeping. I'd feel safer if you were next to me." The pink blush that tinted Isabella's cheeks made a shit-eating grin spread across Randy's face. It was absolutely adorable. He nodded gently and pulled his hand back, turning to go into his bedroom to change into a pair of sweatpants. Isabella was already settled in and looking around the room with a solemn look on her face. As her head turned to take more of the area in, her eyes caught sight of Randy's sculpted, bare chest as he stood in the doorway. She was in awe - completely mesmerized by the definition of his pecs and the ridges of his abs, as well as the intricate designs of his tattoos - and forced herself to look away, her cheeks burning even hotter now. She was going to be sleeping in the same bed as this man! Randy smirked presumptiously and got in on the opposite side of the bed, turning the bedside lamp off once he was comfortable. Isabella followed suit and curled up in the thick blanket, though somehow she was still cold. She could feel Randy's body heat radiate off him and pull her in until she was flush up against him with her hand on his chest and head above his heart. He tensed for a moment but quickly relaxed and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her body impossibly closer to his.

"Goodnight, Randy." Isabella whispered, her breathe tickling his chest. He let out a sigh of content and responded with a quiet 'night'. After a few minutes, as Randy was on the brink of sleep, he heard, in the smallest whisper:

"Goodnight, Roman."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the kudos and I hope you enjoy! xo

Morning rolled around and Randy woke to the sounds of the men he begrudgingly called "partners" arrive at the club. There were no regards for the sleeping girls that were locked up in small but luxurious bedrooms as the two accented men fooled around and talked obnoxiously loud in the hallway. Heavy footsteps stumbled down the corridor to their respective offices where hopefully the usual stacks of papers that needed to be worked through would keep them busy for the day. Randy was always Hunter's most respected worker and since he was born into the business, he wasn't hounded with too much paperwork like the others. Unless he was called on a mission, Orton was otherwise free to do as he pleased. It was a nice perk, you could say, especially since he wanted to spend the day getting to know Isabella.

 _Isabella_. He glanced down at the slumbering beauty. She looked so peaceful in that moment; the swelling around her eyes had gone down almost completely and her cheeks regained their color that held a rosy tint. His eyes trailed lower to her lips. So plump and pink. So inviting. Randy found himself mesmerized by them and wanting to connect them with his own. He knew it was absurd to allow himself to get attached to Isabella. The auction was in less than a week and if Randy knew Hunter, the CEO would make sure Seth was the highest bidder. Ever since that slimy little man joined The Authority, he kissed Hunter's ass all the way to the top and eventually had the older man wrapped around his finger. Everyone on the team respected Seth, liked him even, but not Randy. Randy had a preconceived opinion on Rollins prior to meeting him and to this day it proved to be true. He's seen how Seth treated the girls that were brought in and it was disgusting. He abused and defiled them in such a way that the girls lost their sense of identity and self-worth. Randy did not want that to Isabella's fate.

He sighed and looked at the clock. It was almost 10 which means one of the clubs servant girls would walk through the door any minute now with Isabella's breakfast. Randy knew that the girl wouldn't tell a soul about him being in bed with the ravenette, but he didn't feel like taking the risk - especially considering all that he was about to do. So, reluctantly, Randy slowly pulled his arm out from under the girl and pried himself from the warm confines of the bed. Isabella whimpered in her sleep before cradling Orton's pillow as if it was him. He smiled slightly before exiting through the conjoining door to his bedroom. He decided to mess up the bed and stage it to look like he slept there before getting in the shower and getting dressed. He wore a white button-up shirt with a few buttons undone, black slacks, and shiny black shoes. He rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, showing off his illustrious tattoos and finished the outfit off with a Rolex watch.

"Well," Randy sighed. "Time to knock off some of that paperwork."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Isabella was awoken by a gentle tap on her shoulder. Her eyes peered open, not yet accustomed to the harsh sunlight, and jumped slightly at the sight of a young brunette woman in a risque maids outfit standing over her bed with a tray of food.

The woman smiled warmly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Master Hunter had this made up specially for you." She gestured to the tray in her hands. The plate was stacked to the brim with pancakes, sausages, eggs, and toast along with a glass of orange juice.

"Specially for me? Why?" Isabella didn't understand why Hunter had a "special" breakfast made up for her. "Is this not what the other girls are served?"

Her question was rewarded with a soft chuckle. "Oh no, breakfast usually consists of a small bowl of cereal and a piece of toast." The brunette placed the tray in front of Isabella. "As for why you.. Well, lets just say I think Master Hunter likes you. Enjoy your breakfast." She smiled once more before turning to exit the room.

"Wait!" Isabella called. The girl either didn't hear or was deliberately ignoring her. Isabella stared at her food in wonder, already so confused.

She had to admit, everything looked wonderful. Isabella hadn't consumed a morsel of food since lunch yesterday and she was starving. But her hesitance was keeping her from taking a bite. What if they put something in the food? She sat puzzled and stared at the plate, her mouth watering and stomach growling excessively.

"You can eat that." A voice assured.

Isabella looked up. "Randy..." She breathed. She had been so preoccupied with the food and why it was specially made for her that she hadn't even noticed Randy's absence.

"Go ahead, eat." He noticed the reluctance in her eyes as she looked back down at the meal. "It's safe, I promise." He sat on the edge of the bed, paperwork in hand, and watched as Isabella dipped her fork into the syrup covered pancakes and took a bite. He smiled and she blushed, taking a sip of the ice cold orange juice. "Hope you don't mind if I do some work in here." The sentence sounded more like a statement rather than a question but either way, Isabella was just happy she wouldn't have to be stuck in this room alone.

"Okay," She smiled.

Once she was finished eating, she placed the tray on the dresser and decided to check out her surroundings. There was a large dresser filled with lingerie-type clothing that left very little to the imagination, a mini closet filled with shoes, a bathroom, and some decorations. There wasn't much to her room and Isabella wondered if every girls room looked like hers or if this too was specially for her. She walked into the pristine bathroom and turned the shower on. She stripped off her clothes and stepped under the warm spray, sighing contently. Isabella closed her eyes and pretended she was in her shower at home and that Roman was downstairs making her his world famous pancakes for breakfast. Her tears mixed with the water droplets as she let her fall forward into the spray, letting out a quiet sob.

But it wasn't quiet enough. Randy looked up from his papers and at the bathroom door. He heard a cry, it was muffled by the sounds of the shower running but he heard it nonetheless. A frown tugged at his lips and he stood up, quietly making his way towards the bathroom. The cries got louder the closer he got and when Randy finally approached the door, they stopped. The shower was turned off seconds later and he could hear Isabella stepping out but something was keeping him at that door. He could still hear her sniffle here and there as she rummaged for her post-shower essentials. The door opened and Randy took a few steps back, not wanting to startle Isabella and come off creepy. Although he was a good five feet from the door, Isabella was still startled and would have slipped on a small puddle that formed at her feet if it wasn't for Randy jumping forward to catch her.

"You okay?" He asked, still holding her in his arms.

Isabella nodded and looked down in embarrassment, gasping when she noticed that her towel had loosened slightly. She was sure at Randy's height and angle that he could see right down her towel. He definitely noticed but kept his eyes forward out of respect for the ravenette. The two stepped apart and Randy returned to his work while Isabella retrieved the clothes she forgot. She rummaged through the dresser in search for articles of clothing that were the least revealing and ended up having to settle for a low-cut halter top and black spandex shorts. She looked at herself in the large bathroom mirror and frowned. The top showed way too much cleavage and with the shorts, half of her ass was hanging out; it was disgusting that these were the least revealing.

She exited the bathroom once she was finished. "Randy?" She called out.

Orton looked up for the paperwork he was previously engrossed in and his eyes widened in shock. Isabella looked so... sexy. Randy cleared his throat and tried to compose himself. "Uh, yeah? What do you need?"

Isabella blushed and bashfully crossed her arms over her chest. "Is this outfit... too revealing? I mean, everything else is basically lingerie but even so, there isn't much left to the imagination." Well, its not like that's going to matter anymore now that she's indefinitely a sex slave. She slowly uncovered herself as Randy took in her outfit. From his point of view, he wasn't complaining. The clothing hugged Isabella's curves perfect and showed off her assets. But, he had to take her into the club for a routine "show off" and he was not looking forward to their clients' response to her risque outfit.

"Um," Randy licked his suddenly dry lips. "It's definitely not modest.." Isabella couldn't help but let out a giggle and that caused a smile to spread across Orton's face. She nodded in agreement and sat down on the bed beside him. "I have to bring you into the club soon." He said.

"What do you mean?" Isabella asked, a suddenly fearful look on her face.

Randy sighed. "Well, believe it or not, clients start arriving at around 10, and whenever a new girl gets brought in one of us has to bring her around the club to meet some potential buyers." This was a factual statement, just not in Isabella's case. Her "potential buyer" was already chosen, therefore Randy didn't need to escort her around the club. He just hoped, as a last ditch effort, that one of the very few humane Doms would be there so Randy could make some type of deal with them. Anything to keep Isabella from going home with Rollins. He noticed that the aforementioned girl grew silent, her knees suddenly hugged to her chest.

"Basically advertising the merchandise." She concluded, laughing dryly. It was clear the ravenette was fighting back tears. Isabella didn't think she would ever get used to no longer being treated as a human but as a fuck toy.

The two sat in silence for a while; Isabella sitting with slumped shoulders, staring dejectedly at her hands and Randy racking his brain for a better idea than the one he originally conjured up. He needed a stronger plan than to just bring Isabella around the club and hope for the best because what if no suitable men were there? Then what? Randy needed someone in mind beforehand, someone that could be trusted to take proper care of the eighteen year old.

But who?

And then a light bulb went off in Randy's head. He stood up from the bed and pulled out his phone, quickly excusing himself to his own bedroom so he could make the call in total privacy.

_He knew just the person._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ambrose groaned into his pillow has his phone rang obnoxiously on the bedside table. It was nearing noon and usually he would have been up by now but he couldn't be bothered. His roommate, Phil Brooks, dragged him to some underground bdsm club in hopes he would find himself a sub.

He didn't.

The rest of Dean's night was spent sitting by the bar drinking shot after shot while he inspected the women being auctioned off. None of them were right for him. He tried to explain this to Phil and his sub, Aj, but they were adamant that he moved on. Three years just wasn't enough time; Ambrose didn't know if there ever would be. He was borderline in love with his last sub, Renee, and thought she felt the same when one day a fucking swat team broke his door down and arrested him. As Dean was being escorted out of his house he saw Renee wrapped in an officer's arms with fake tears streaming down her face. When their eyes met, she smirked. Apparently while he was sleeping she called the police and told them everything, obviously leaving out the part that they were in love and everything sexual between the two was completely consensual. Renee said Dean beat her, raped her, threatened her life, and her family's, and was the complete opposite of how he really was. She cried on the stand then smiled when Ambrose was sentenced to life in prison while her "bravery" was rewarded with a quarter of a million dollars. But, thanks to a corrupted legal system and a heavy bribe, Dean managed to get out of prison after only three years. He vowed from that day fourth to never love another slave, or any woman for that matter, again.

He put the phone to his ear, not bothering to check the receiver. "What," A laugh emitted from the other line and Dean sat up, confused as to why this person was phoning him out of the blue. "Why are you calling me, Orton?"

"Well, I need you to come to the club in an hour, we have some things to discuss." Randy said in a suddenly serious voice.

Dean shook his head despite the other man not being able to see him. "I was there last night, why didn't you talk to me then?"

Randy sighed. "There's a girl,"

"I've seen all of your girls already, Orton, none of them interested me. Besides, I'm not in the market for a sub. I don't think I'll ever be again." Dean laughed dryly.

"It's be three years, Ambrose! Three years! Don't let what Renee did to you keep you from being happy." Randy paused, deciding to leave what happened where it belonged - the past. He knew that if he delved too deep into the topic that any chance of Ambrose being cooperative and agreeing to meet Randy at the club would diminish. "Just, listen," He said. "You owe me this. I got you out of prison, I got you the plea deal. Just do me this one favor." Randy was greeted by heavy silence and for a moment he thought Dean was going to hang up on him.

"Fine," Ambrose sighed. "I'll be there in an hour."

Randy grinned and thanked the man who muttered incoherently in response before hanging up. He needed to go tell Isabella that she would be safe and if Dean treated her wrong, Orton would kill him himself. Hopefully that won't happen. _Hopefully._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW! NSFW! pt. 2 coming soon xo

Dean Ambrose muttered a string of curse words towards Randy as he begrudgingly hauled himself out of bed, stomping towards the bathroom gruffly. This was a waste of time. What made Orton think Dean would take interest in this girl? He had met hundreds of subs from the club and not one had caught his attention - he was picky, you could say. But it wasn't because of what happened with Renee; not entirely, at least. He knew the qualities he looked for in a sub and so far none of the girls fit the bill. Renee did, but..

The dirty-blonde shook his head. Now was not the time to think about her and there would never be one. He just had to focus on getting ready and finding some aspirin for this killer headache that pounded against his skull. The shower significantly helped in curing his hangover, but if he was going to be in a very crowded building with flashing lights and brain-rattling music, he needed all the help he could get. Once all of his tasks were completed, Dean exited his depressingly empty house and started the engine of his sleek, black escalade before speeding off to the club.

He finally arrived after roughly 20 minutes and parked behind the secluded building. He could hear the music booming from inside as he rounded the club to the front door. He swiped his membership card and upon hearing the click of the door unlocking, made his way inside. Dean walked down the long, dimly lit corridor, the music getting louder with every step he took. Pushing through the velvet curtain that concealed the various acts of BDSM, Dean made a beeline for the bar. His baby blue eyes were cast downwards as he swirled the nursed whiskey around the glass. Noon was probably too early to start drinking, and arguably so, but Dean needed a kick in order to be at least halfway decent, seeing as he didn't want to be there in the first place.

A figure sat beside him at the bar and Dean glanced at them through his peripheral vision. He recognized those tattoos; _Orton_. "Y'know, it's not healthy to be drinking this early, Ambrose."

His eyes remained glued to his drink. "Listen, I don't need another mom. Had one, she sucked. Now," Dean pushed back slightly, finally meeting Orton's eyes. "Where's this girl you were so eager for me to meet that you called me at 11 o'clock in the fucking morning?"

Orton chuckled and patted the brunette mans shoulder. "Follow me; she's waiting in my office." The two stood and pushed their way through the crowd.

"Any reason why you couldn't bring her to me?"

The tattooed mans steps faltered and he sighed, "I'll explain everything once we're in my office and out of sight." He increased the pace, wanting to get out from under the watchful eyes of many of the clubs employees and to the safety of his office.

Dean's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but he smirked nonetheless. It was clear that Hunter nor any of his other goons knew that Randy called him in to see this girl. There was an element of danger now and he liked it. "Well," He sighed with a mischievous grin stretched across his face. "this should be interesting."

* * *

Isabella jumped at the sound of keys unlocking the office door. He had promised that he was the only person that could gain access to the room, and she believed him, but his reassurance still wasn't enough to eradicate her fears. The ravenette stared nervously from her spot on the couch as the knob was turned and the door was pushed open. She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding upon seeing Randy in the doorway. He entered the room and motioned for Isabella to come to him. She stood and obediently walked over to his side. A rugged-looking man entered the room after him, standing directly across from the young girl, staring at her expressionlessly as Randy shut and locked the door.

Once he was finished he returned to his previous spot. "Isabella, this is Dean Ambrose. Dean, this is Isabella Reigns." There was a thick silence between the two and for a few minutes, no one said anything. Orton was beginning to worry that Ambrose wasn't interested in her when an almost sadistic smirk crept onto his face.

"Kneel in the middle of the room. Now." He ordered, his eyes locked on Isabella's. She looked mildly shocked, her lips parted some, and looked to Randy for assistance. "Nuh-uh," Dean tisked, grabbing her chin none too gently to redirect her focus back to him. "He doesn't tell you what to do, I do. When I order you to do something, you do it right away. Got it?" Another wave of silence washed over the room. Ambrose raised his eyebrows expectedly, nearly closing the gap between the two. "I said, got it?"

Isabella was startled and frightened but also... turned on. There was an unfamiliar tingle in her lower regions and she nodded. "Yes s-sir." Moving quickly to the middle of Orton's office, Isabella kneeled and placed her hands on her lap, staring forward as she awaited - and anticipated - further instructions.

Dean looked at Randy who's eyes were narrowed in on him with warning. He knew the lunatic was just testing her out to see if she was a good fit for him, but the man liked to push the limit when it came to subs. Very rarely could one take what Dean dished out. Ambrose simply smirked at him before stalking over to where the ravenette was waiting and proceeded to circle her slowly, taking in every inch of every curve. He stopped before her and licked his lips, shrugging off his leather jacket and tossing it carelessly onto Randy's desk. Some papers got scrambled in the process but he didn't care.

"Look at me." He ordered.

Isabella obediently glanced up at him. Her eyes stopped on the steadily growing bulge in his pants and she gulped, her mouth salivating. Dean took notice and smirked at the sigh to pass her lips and the way her hands tremble in her lap; like she was forcing them to stay put. Their eyes finally locked and Ambrose tilted his head, silently relishing in how he towered over the helpless girl. "You must be pretty damn special if Orton's keeping you a secret from everyone, huh?" Isabella swallowed thickly.

"She is," Orton spoke up. "That's why I called you specifically. I don't trust anyone else with her." Dean's gaze shifted to the bald man but Isabella's stayed on him, to which he silently praised her for.

"Trust me? Are you nuts?" Ambrose laughed maniacally and grabbed the small girls arm, yanking her up in a flash. She stared at him with wide eyes, her chest rising and falling at a rapid pace. "Well then, lets see how much you can take." A sadistic grin spread across Dean's face and Isabella had to admit, she was scared but her arousal overpowered her fear. With his eyes still locked on Isabella's he spoke. "Orton, you're welcome to stay and watch the show but if not, the door is right there."

There was a moment of silence before Randy replied. "I'll be right outside the door... which remains unlocked." Isabella cringed inwardly at the sound of Randy's office door shutting and bit her lip at the realization that she was now completely alone with the man she met only ten minutes prior. Dean released her arm and she stepped back, resisting the urge to rub the sore area as she awaited his next move.

In a flash he back handed her, the force enough to send her to the floor. She let out a noise upon impact but it wasn't one of pain but one of lust; a moan. He lifted her up by the nape of her neck before doing it again in the exact same spot, this time forcing his hand down her shorts and into her panties to feel her arousal. The brunette pushed her down the rest of the wait before straddling her waist. "You're soaking." He let out a chuckle. "Little pain slut." He watched her expressions changed as he massaged her clit. Her legs spread wider and she was panting now, letting out little whimpers here and there. The sensation between her thighs mixed with the way Dean's mouth ravished her neck sent her body into overdrive.

"D-dean..uuung, fuck!" She cried, her first ever orgasm hitting her like a head on collision. Isabella gripped Dean's biceps, her blunt nails digging into his flesh, and let out a few shaky breaths as she came down from her high. Dean loved how easily stimulated she was, being a virgin and all. Isabella's blue eyes slowly drifted up to meet his and Dean noticed how they were glazed over with need.

He had her right where he wanted her.

Dean removed his hand without warning, callously relishing in the pained look on her face as she hoped he would continue. He placed three fingers to her lips. "Suck." He ordered. Isabella was eager to accept them into her mouth, her tongue swirling around the digits as she tasted her own juices. Her heart pounded; she knew what this was for. Just because she was a virgin didn't mean Isabella was unaware of how foreplay worked. That made her nervous. Was she really going to give her virginity to a guy she met only fifteen minutes ago? Dean noticed her change in attitude and gently removed his fingers from her mouth, using his other hand to cup her cheek. "Hey, look at me," It took a few seconds but Isabella finally glanced up at Dean. "Stare into my eyes. Do you trust me?" Isabella did as she was told and was surprised to see that sincerity and honest worry in his eyes. She nodded slowly and Dean grinned for the first time, showcasing his prominent dimples which helped in significantly decreasing her anxiety. Ambrose got up off of the girl and pointed towards the couch she was sitting on earlier as he looked in Randy's desk for anything that could act as lube. Isabella scrambled to the sofa, her legs unsteady.

Dean chuckled to himself as he found half a bottle of lotion in one of the desk drawers. He grabbed it and glanced over at the ravenette on the couch, the look in his eyes suddenly switching back to their predatory stare. He stalked over to the girl and placed the lotion on a nearby side-table before utilizing his strength over her and all but throwing Isabella's body to the opposite side of the couch so that she was lying horizontally. She watched as he stripped his shirt off, his toned chest and narrow waist finally coming into view. Dean tossed the article of clothing aside before proceeding to work on undoing his belt but he paused, a better idea coming to mind. "Up and on your knees." He ordered, watching with lust driven avidity as Isabella dropped to the floor before him. He removed his it from the pant loops and grabbed the ravenette's wrists in one hand before securing them tightly behind her back using the belt with the other. Dean tugged on them, making sure they were tight enough, before stepping back to inspect the girl.

He let out a predatory laugh, his eyes narrowing in on her. "You look so beautiful when you're vulnerable... I can do whatever I want to you and there's not a damn thing you can do about it." The brunette man smirked. Isabella let out a whimper of fear and arousal, the spot between her thighs pulsing with desire; she was wet beyond belief. Then there was the realization that she was, in fact, completely and utterly helpless. It scared her - of course, Dean was a very intimidating man - but it turned her on even more. In the midst of her daydream, Isabella failed to notice that Dean had removed the rest of his clothing until he tapped the head of his cock against her lips, smearing the precum across her mouth. She looked up at him, instinctively licking her lips and the taste was sweeter than she expected. Dean let out a low moan and lazily stroked himself, looking her deep in the eyes. "Suck me off, little one."

Isabella wearily eyed his dick. She had never seen one in person but she was pretty sure Dean was above average. How the hell was she supposed to fit that thing in her mouth? She didn't even know what to do with it! Ambrose noticed her hesitance and tilted her chin up. "Don't worry, I'm going to do most of the work. Besides, we have plenty of time to teach you how to suck cock." He winked suggestively before grabbing himself and pushing his cock passed her lips. Isabella opened her mouth wide, desperately trying to emulate oral sex to the best of her abilities. She swirled her tongue around the underbelly of his shaft causing dean to grip onto her hair with both hands and push her head further down, letting out a moan as she gagged on his cock. Dean thrust his hips into her mouth as he helped her bob her head to the rhythm.

"Ahh fuck, baby girl. That's it." He moaned. Isabella looked into his eyes, her belly swirling with glee to know that she was pleasing him. "Who knew you could suck dick this good?" Dean smirked at the blush that crept onto the ravenette's face. He began to pump his hips more aggressively as his climax neared, his cock making an obscene impression against her cheek as the head nudged the back of her throat. Isabella choked a little but let out a small moan that vibrated up Dean's shaft. "Shit, shit, shit. I'm so close baby girl. Just a little more." He gripped her hair with both hands, furiously thrusting his cock into her mouth. The warm cavern was dripping with spit and pre-cum and Dean didn't think she could look any more beautiful. He grit his teeth and let out a low, animalistic growl as his cock twitched and spasmed, hot streams of come shooting down Isabella's throat. The girl swallowed as much as she possibly could, though some trickled down the side of her mouth.

Dean let out a breathy sigh, muttering a curse under his breathe as he pulled his softening member from the teen's mouth. The way she licked the come off the side of her mouth with innocence had Dean growling and none too gently throwing Isabella back onto the couch. Her stomach rose and fell rapidly with arousal coated anticipation as he kneeled on the sofa between her legs. A tiny whimper suppressed passed her lips as Dean eyed her pussy before licking his lips, her legs instinctively spreading wider. "I can't wait to taste you, Princess." Dean moaned before diving in between her legs. Isabella moaned loudly as he transitioned between sucking her clit and finger her to thrusting his tongue in and out of her hole as he rubbed her clit with his thumb. Within minutes, Isabella felt a tightening in her belly as her second orgasm crept in. The ravenette was moaning unintelligibly, her words scrambled as Dean quickened the flicks of his tongue and thrusts of his fingers. Isabella let out a final shriek of pleasure and gripped Dean's hair as she came. Her vision was hazy and her body trembled as Dean hungrily lapped up her juices. He pulled back, more than eager to finally bury himself in her right heat. Dean had prepped her while he are her out to save time.

He wished he brought some of his toys with him so the girl got a taste of what being Ambrose's sub was really like but, as step one, he would see how she reacted to being choked while fucked. Isabella was still in a post orgasm daze and failed to notice Dean lining his cock up with her entrance. As he pushed the head in, Isabella hissed and gripped onto Dean's biceps. He gave her some time to adjust before slowly pushing inch by inch until he was finally sheathed inside Isabella's tight hole. He began thrusting his hips and the two moaned simultaneously. Dean placed his hand between the teen's thighs to add to the stimulation, his other moving to squeeze her throat tightly. At first, Isabella was frightened as her airway was cut off slightly but the way Dean was pounding into her and massaging her clit, accompanied by the fuzziness she felt all over her body from being choked had her on cloud nine. Her climax approached at a rapid pace and before she knew it, she was cumming - and hard. Stars danced behind her eyes and Dean moaned and increased the pace of his thrusts to be erratic. He sucked on her neck and continued to play with her, determined to pull yet another orgasm out of the girl so they came together.

Isabella whined softly. "P-please, no m-more.." Despite her exhaustion and sensitivity, she continued to get turned on.

"Come on," Dean encouraged. "One more time, you can do it." His breathing was uneven and his cock twitched. The brunette man hurriedly pulled out of Isabella and erratically tugged on his cock whilst thrusting his fingers in and out of the girl beneath him, using he's elbow to hold himself up. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" He chanted as hot, sticky come splashed onto Isabella's stomach and breasts. Isabella followed soon after, screaming out before falling limp as she achieved her fourth orgasm. Her legs twitched uncontrollably as multiple emotions washed through her, causing a sob to rack her spent body. Why was she crying? She honestly felt good and tingly but for someone reason she couldn't keep the tears from flowing.


End file.
